The Downfall of the Smash Realm?
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: Years have past since she sealed herself into the realm of Subspace. Now she's back and badder then ever now that she works for an unlikely man. Will our heroes be able to save their world? Or will they watch as she brings their world down to its knees? *Sequel to Super Smash High* rated T for language ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Mario wait up?" Scream an energetic brunette female around the age of 20. The energetic female, who is wearing an orange and yellow royal dress, tackled Mario to the ground.

"Hi Daisy." Mutter the short male known as Mario. Mario wore just a plain red shirt and jeans with a pair of brown work shoes. The spunky brunette just smiled at him and flicked his forehead then she got off of him.

"Where's Luigi?" She asked while stretching her arms. Mario groaned and cursed Luigi for having such an energetic girlfriend who like to tackle her friends.

"He went to the 'spot' to visit her." He sighed, "Come on I'll take you to him." Daisy just nodded and skipped behind Mario. It has been four years since she had vanished into the subspace realm. It has been for years since she told him she loved him. It has been four long painful years since he had last seen her beautiful face.

"So tell who was she? Luigi won't even look me in the eye when I ask about her. Is she one of his ex's? Or a dead family member?" Mario froze slightly and looked at the brunette next to him.

"She is... no one." Daisy looked at Mario's pained expression on his face and began to regret what she had said.

_'Am I really no one of importance to you my dearest?' _Mario's jumped from hearing her voice.

"Mario are you okay you just jumped up frighteningly right now?" Daisy asked sounding concern.

"Yeah I'm fine Daisy. Just a thinking of something." Daisy sighed and continued to walk. Mario walked beside the brunette as he became lost in thought.

Meanwhile with at the grave site

A brown haired male wearing a green cap was dressed in a casual green polo shirt and dark blue jeanns stood by a grave along with another man who had long blue hair. The Blue hair male wore a light blue button up shirt with a pair of black slacks. The two men both kneeled down by the grave and smiling sadly.

"It's been too long. When will you return home to us?" The male with the green cap asked as he placed down a bouquet of white roses on to the grave. "I know you are not really dead but it feels like you are. I wish you will return to us. I wish you had never fallen under his influence in the first place, princess."

"I miss you. I know you will fight your way out of that realm and be home with your family. I know you will never give up and die just yet. I know that you will find a way out because that's who you are, Peach. You are a fighter. Don't give up just yet." said the blue hair male as tears threaten to spill from his eyes. He placed a single pink rose onto the grave before he stood up and wiped his tears. The two looked at the grave one last time before walking away. The two men walked away from the gravesite, both wiping away their tears.

"Hello Marth and Luigi!" Squealed a happy voice. The two glum looking men both turned their head towards where they heard the voice. That's when they both saw a brunette woman running towards them as the man behind ran to catch up to her. The two stopped in front of the two men.

"Hey guys." Mario said panting, "Did you guys just visit her?"

"Yeah." Answered the blue haired man named Marth.

"Luigi!" Daisy yelled happily as she waved to the browned haired man. Luigi just walked past the short brown haired man, Mario, and the blue haired swordsman, Marth, and wrapped his arm around Daisy's waist. They then began to walk off to do what ever they do during this time of day.

"You gonna go home?" Marth just nodded as his answer to the short man. They bid each other a good bye and walked their separate ways. Not knowing that all hell was going to break loose right then and there.

A man dressed in a black cloak walked out of the shadows and towards the grave of the blond princess who trapped herself in the realm of subspace. He pulled out his sword and began to draw symbols into the ground. When he finished, he put his sword back into its holister. He waved his hand over the symbols on the grave.

"Awake." Said the cloaked man. The ground began to tumble as a purple circle appeared in the ground. A figure began to arise from the purple colored portal. The figure turned out to be a blond female wearing a black zip up leather vest that showed her well toned, flat stomach, a black skirt that reached her mid-thigh with a purple dragon design on it. She wore no shoes and wore a crown made out of spacebugs. When she opened her eyes, they glowed a dangerous yellow. The cloaked man bowed down to the woman as she was fully out of the portal. The female smirked at the bowing figure.

"Why did you pull me out of there I was having so much fun." The blond woman sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes.

"Queen of Subspace please forgive me for disturbing you." The cloaked man said as he stood up straight and looked the queen in the eyes.

"You have freed me now I am in your debt." The cloaked man smirked knowing this is what he wanted to hear.

"I have one thing you can do for me and it's really easy." She yawned slightly and stretched out her arms and legs.

"And that will be?" The man removed his cloak and threw it at the floor.

"I request you conquer the Mushroomy Kingdom for me." The woman raised her eyebrow slightly at the man.

"That is all?" The man nodded at the Queen of the realm of subspace. "As you wish, in weeks from now the kingdom will crumble in the palms of my hands and will belong to you."

"Good." The blond woman seemingly hovered towards the man and stood next to him. He glanced down at the queen then smirked evilly.

"You know Gannondorf. I haven't seen you since I was in highschool." The queen said in a nonchalantly voice. He chuckled at her statement.

"I could say the same too you, princess. Come we must go before someone finds us." She just nodded and followed him to where ever he was taking her.

'Oh dearest Mario. We shall meet sooner than I thought we would, my love.' The queen thought as she smiled softly.

'Soon I shall rule every kingdom in the world with the queen of the subspace realm by my side. My plan will be executed perfectly.' Gannondorf thought with a smug smirk on his face.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this story they belong to their creators.

*RoSe*


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mario. You have been acting very distant lately. What's wrong?" Luigi asked his seemingly depressed twin brother.

"Nothing really. It's just that I keep hearing her voice echo through my head it is really bothering me now. I can't seem to get her out." Mario responded to his brothers question. Luigi gave his brother a sad look.

'Aw that's so sweet that you can't get me off your mind, my love. I hope you know the feeling is the same, darling.' Mario gasped and looked around nervously.

"Uh Mario I think you some time to yourself." Luigi said as he grabbed his stuff and walked to the door. "Get some rest I'll see you later." With that said Luigi walked out the front door. Mario tried to think of something to calm him, but it nothing did. He began to pace back and forth thinking or trying to think if he was going crazy.

'Who are you? And why do you keep calling me my love and darling?' Mario mentally asked.

'Aw my dearest Mario. You don't remember me? We only been apart for four long years.' The woman's voice responded.

'Peach?' He asked hoping it wasn't true. There was no response. 'Uh hello you there lady?' Once again he was greeted with silence. Knock knock! Mario jumped up then ran to the door. He slowly and cautiously opened the door.

"Hello?" He asked as he peered out the door. There stood the blue hair prince himself, Marth.

"Mario there is trouble. It seems that the burial sight where our princess disappeared through the portal has been destroyed by primids. Somehow they escaped the subspace realm and entered ours. I am requesting that you, one of our greatest fighters, come to investigate this situation." Marth explained.

"You want me to investigate right now?" Mario asked stupidly. Marth nodded in agreement.

"Snake and Samus will join you in your investigation." Mario stood there looking at the blue hair prince thinking.

"Okay I'm in." Mario finally said.

"Good follow me then." Marth said as he began to walk towards the limo he came in. Mario slowly followed behind the blue haired prince wondering what is to come.

Meanwhile at a hidden location near the burial site.

"Part one of the plan is complete, Gannondorf." The subspace queen stated as she laid on her stomach on a bed. The tall male watched the queen with a tint of interest in his eyes.

"What exactly did you do to distract the prince?" Gannondorf asked. The blonde woman just smiled deviously at the elder man. She dissolved into spacebugs right before his very eyes and reappeared right besides him.

"That's for me to know, not you." She giggled. The queen then pranced out of the base and towards the burial sight. Gannondorf stood by himself in the base.

'What an interesting woman. It seems her and Tabuu molded together.' He thought while smirking, 'This is going to be interesting now.' He then ran out of the base to see what the queen is planning to do to the prince.

"I know when you're sleeping. I know the things you're dreaming. And I know you will never give up and die." The queen sang out as she began to summon fire primids. "Father, why have you forsaken me? My life is gone. Father, know how long it's taken me? I live again." The blonde woman stopped her singing and stared at the primids.

"Impressive, your highness." The woman turned around to face Gannondorf.

"About time you got here!" She shouted angrily, "Anywho stay hidden while I cause some destruction at the burial site. I don't want you being caught now would I?" The elder man nodded and watched as she walked off with the army following behind her.

"Your highness don't destroy anything. That is a command." Gannondorf growled. The queen froze in place and turned to glare at the man who order her to not destroy anything. Faster than a blink of an eye, she held on tightly to the mans throat.

"Who are you to command me like I am thy slave?" She growled as she tighten her grip around his neck.

"I... Freed... You... Remember." He spat out as he tried to breathe. The queen sighed and released the man from her hold.

"Next time don't give me a command that I don't feel like following." She said angrily. With that the queen left the man on the floor gasping for air. The queen walked away from the elder man on the floor and made her way to the burial sight, where her primids were ready to attack.

"How dare he try and control me. I am no puppet to any man." She growled to herself. Though deep down inside she knew it was true. She was a puppet to Tabuu until they had mix together. Now she is a puppet to Gannondorf, a fearless cruel man who wanted to rule over every kingdom. Now here she is, Peach Toadstool the queen of subspace, standing at the exact place she disappeared into the subspace realm and was released.

"Ma'am this is a closed off area you shouldn't be here." A gruff deep voice said. The queen closed her eyes and reopened them.

"You shouldn't be here, Snake. This is a closed off area." She replied as she slowly turned around. She covered her face with her blond hair so he wouldn't be able to identify her.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" He commanded. The queen moved her hair out of her face and smiled sweetly at the man.

"I'm what you fear the most, dear." She growled as her sweet smile turned into a sadistic one.

"No it can't be. You vanished all those years ago!" He shouted as he slowly moved his shaking hand to his gun on his left thigh.

"I did didn't I?" She giggled.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy lately. I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Please review. :3

-Røßę


End file.
